Vacation
by love comes and goes
Summary: Oga can't keep his hands to himself and soon everyone else realizes it too. Hilda just finds the whole thing amusing. Sadistic couple. Chaos ensues. Manga ch.149 and on...
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Heat" I suppose. Really it was just an excuse to mess with canon. I wanted to write the following chapters 149 to... wherever I feel like stopping with Oga and Hilda together. I'm cheating by using "Heat" as a prequel. I'm just writing this to have fun and see where this couple takes me. It'd be easier to understand if you read that one-shot, but you don't have to I guess. It was a lazy oneshot... then again so is this story. Whatever. Go on. **

**Read.**

* * *

"Tomorrow it is then!" Aiba stated with a grin.

"Whatever. Let's go," Oga muttered impatiently. Be'el was already falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Where do you gotta be?" Nene asked curiously.

"Hilda's gonna bitch if I'm not in our room soon," he answered with a shrug. Plus, he didn't like it when Furuichi was left alone with Hilda. It irritated him for reasons he didn't care to understand.

"You guys are s-s-sleeping together?!" Aoi questioned, going red.

"...Yeah?"

At this, all three of the red tails felt flustered. Sending them a wary look, Oga followed after Aiba, leaving the room.

"...There's no way." The girl's shared a look as Aoi tried to cover her blush.

"Looks like you have to be more active," Chiaki stated. Even Nene had to agree.

* * *

"We brought your wifey, safe and sound," Pako said with a laugh as they all met in front of Oga and Hilda's shared room. Oga grunted at them and opened the door to let Hilda in. He gladly shut the door in their faces.

"Rude!" Pako yelled through the door. She was ignored.

"Good night, master," Hilda mumbled, tucking him into the farthest bed.

"What's with the get up?" Oga questioned, nodding at the white robe she was wearing. The girls were wearing it as well, but he didn't care about them.

"We went to the onsen where they hand these to you when you leave," Hilda explained. "It was very relaxing."

"... Where's Furuichi?"

"I'M HERE!" the man in question yelled, exiting the bathroom. His left hand was held behind him as he sprayed air freshener inside.

"Gross."

"I have to change," Hilda stated with a glare. Oga sighed and grabbed Furuichi by the scruff of the neck and comically threw him out the door. He just barely missed landing on the Red Tails.

"I have my room key!" Furuichi yelled warningly, pounding on the door.

"I'll just knock you out then!" Oga yelled back.

"Why is he in our room?" Hilda asked annoyed.

"I don't kn—were you not wearing anything under that the whole time?" Oga questioned dubiously.

"They said I wasn't supposed to," Hilda answered confused. She didn't have a chance to put on her clothes because Oga pounced on her, attacking her mouth as he set her down on the other bed.

* * *

"Who kicked you out of your own room—not that I'm surprised?" Nene asked, with a pitying look on her face.

"Oga, the bastard," Furuichi cursed. "But I'm better now that you three ladies are here!"

"You're sharing a room with Oga and Hilda?" Aoi asked hopefully.

"Yeah!"

"Then why'd they kick you out?" Chiaki questioned confused.

"Hilda had to change," Furuichi said with a girlish sigh.

"Why didn't she just use the bathroom?" Nene muttered confused.

"It's impossible for another twenty minutes at least," he explained with a blush and sheepish rub of his head.

"That's disgusting," Chiaki and Nene stated in unison.

"Wait... if you got kicked out so that Hilda could change, then why isn't Oga out here too?" Aoi questioned. It was a question that silenced them all and managed to short circuit their brains.

It was at that moment, as the others grew quiet to contemplate the question raised, that they heard a small moan from the room. Had they not been so quiet, flabbergasted as they were, they would not have heard it. The group went wide eyed and shared looks of disbelief.

"NOOOO!" Furuichi screamed at the top of his lungs, dramatically falling to his knees and looking up at the heavens with his fists raised. The girls were red from head to toe.

Inside, Oga pulled away with a sigh and glared at the door. "He's not going to go away," he muttered. Hilda gave a sigh of her own and tapped Oga's groin affectionately.

"Some other time then," she said with a smirk. "Grab me my sleeping clothes and entertain the fools."

"Whatever." With a couple grumbles, Oga did as he was told, trying his hardest to resist his fucking hormones. It didn't help that she was just laying there with her robe undone, one breast out for him to see, the rope closing just below her naval, and her body laying there, clearly ready and willing for him to take. Her body was unreal and for her to just lay there in that pose, hand supporting her head, elbow on the bed, the other hand laid out as the stupid generic robe managed to somehow emphasize her curves. It was like something out of a porn magazine. It was unfair.

Setting her pajamas in front of her, he bent over to kiss her, tying her robe closed, and unfastening her braid. He wasn't sure what it was about this woman, but he needed her now, in more ways than just sexual. Her kidnapping and subsequent absence was proof of that.

Outside, Furuichi managed to snap himself out of his stupor. He could not let whatever was going on in there progress, and with his own key card, dramatically pushed opened the door... and grabbed his nose as the flood of blood escaped. Hilda looked so erotic, especially with her hair down, and he had never hated Oga so much in his life before this moment. To have nabbed a goddess—!

Furuichi passed out from the inability to wrap his head around the prospect.

The other three girls were flabbergasted by the picture perfect scene they were witnessing. Oga was a demon, but at that moment he looked like, well, like a man kissing the woman he loved that both Nene and Chiaki couldn't help, but blush an Aoi tone. Aoi found herself more annoyed than embarrassed. These two hornballs couldn't keep their hands to themselves even with them right outside the door!

Oga pulled away with a grunt, making sure that he had covered her breasts properly. Hilda smirked at the gesture. Pointless when she was going to change anyway.

"You people are annoying. Go away!" Oga stated, slamming the door in their faces. Tiredly, "Let's just go to sleep."

How Beelze had slept through that, he had no idea.

* * *

**Don't judge me for errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the point if everybody's here?" Aoi grumbled. She didn't understand herself. After everything, she was still crushing on Oga. It's not like she could just make her feelings disappear. If that had been possible she wouldn't have fallen for him in the first place! Despite trying very hard, her feelings really were just uncontrollable. "Damn it. I look like a third wheel."

As Aoi grumbled, Aiba appeared. "Ahh. My bad. I was delayed a bit because I was shopping for clothes." Aiba froze as he took in the new blonde that was taking Be'el from Oga's arms. "Madason." Aiba motioned for Oga and as soon as he neared, he punched him in the face. "You lust driven bastard! Bringing two pretty girls here—which one is your favorite?!"

"Huh? Which one...?" Oga looked at the two girls, but gave a cursory glance at Aoi. Hilda was wearing human clothes for once after all and it was always something that turned him on.

"No!" Aoi yelled, attacking him before he could say anything.

* * *

**Chapter 150. A little pointless? Yes, but I laughed when I imagined this inserted into the actual chapter. That's a good enough reason for me to upload it—I'm having fun with this! **

…**.I guess the next one will be longer to make up for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random in between chapter. It felt weird that there wasn't a typical beach scene despite being a walk away. Cliche? Probably.**

* * *

Aoi had been sending her weird looks, but had stopped after that forehead flicking guy had shown up.

Hilda didn't like him. He was like a cheap imitation of Oga and he was bad enough on his own without having to deal with another knock off. Luckily, it seemed like he had his eyes set on Aoi and wasn't bothering her.

Aoi was odd.

Ever since their encounter on the roof, the girl had been less interactive with Hilda. In a sense, ignored her, and Hilda didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed considering she still fawned over Oga. Hilda believed she was pretending she never witnessed her and Oga's... extra curricular activities.

And continued on they did. Especially with the new change of scenery.

"Master is going to notice our absence," Hilda murmured against Oga's lips. She'd grown to like touching, running her fingers through his hair, and kissing him. A side effect from the personality she had gained from her memory loss she was sure. The one who wholly believed she was his wife and Beelze was their child.

"Then stop being so hot," Oga retorted. Hilda, having heard this for the third time in two days, still didn't quite understand the term. She knew he didn't mean it literally—she would have noticed if her body temperature had risen—but still didn't get it. Her looks hadn't changed, but suddenly they were the very reason Oga was suddenly gaining so much stamina. But then Oga kissed her neck, just—right. And Hilda didn't care.

* * *

"Misaki got you that?" Oga asked, leaning against the door as she changed.

"Yes as a present. Tie it for me," Hilda ordered, turning her back to him. Oga's hand twitched at the sight of her bare back and wished he could do more. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him lately, but ever since Hilda had been kidnapped, he'd wanted her that much more. Just as he finished tying the back of the skimpy bikini, his older sister thought was appropriate, his hands moved to encircle her into his arms, but she moved away and he simply grabbed air.

"Come Master. We're going to the beach!" Hilda cheered picked Baby Be'el up. Oga tried not to get annoyed.

"Didn't that come with shorts or something?" Oga grumbled.

"Misaki did say I was supposed to wait until I was at the beach to wear it. Give me one of your shirt."

Oga happily obliged.

* * *

As per usual, everybody was at the beach. Oga boredly scanned the place and found Hilda setting a towel on the ground. He tried to remember if she came with all that stuff, but figured that his mother and sister had packed everything for them. He couldn't decide if they were a good or horrible influence on her.

He sat down beside her anyway.

"Everybody is here already?" Aoi called as the rest of the girls walked to the rest of the group in their bathing suits. Aoi was wearing a modest bikini top coupled with shorts. The rest of the girls were garnering all sorts of attention with their various bathing suits. Furuichi was drooling and his nose bled as he frolicked in the sand. While creepy, Oga found that it kept the attention off him, and they left him the hell alone.

Even Aiba wasn't there with his kid sister. There had been an explanation when they separated after a quick stop at the souvenir shop, but Oga hadn't heard it, more interested in getting Hilda naked.

"Dabbu!" Beel called. He pointed at the cutesy little family in the ocean as the parents played with their kids.

"Master wishes us to play in the ocean," Hilda explained as if Oga didn't understand. Oga rolled his eyes, but got up anyway as Hilda removed his shirt. She adjusted Beel's floaties as they walked into the water, and Beelze asked to be put down.

"Master is so cute," Hilda gushed as the water played at their ankles. Be'el struck a pose of confidence, arms crossed with a smug look on his face. It quickly turned to panic when a rather huge wave began to ascend upon him. Beelze ran for his life, back to Hilda who picked him up before the wave could carry him off.

"He's being a wuss again," Oga watched with a sweat drop. "We are going in deeper and we are going to face this wave," he said turning serious. There was no way in hell he was going to let Be'el be afraid the water.

* * *

Furuichi was in heaven.

"They look so... family-ish. I'm not sure if it's creepy or cute," Nene was saying as they watched Oga, Hilda, and Baby Be'el tread into the water. She absentmindedly punched Furuichi away. Aoi's face turned red, embarrassed by the fact that she could only focus on Hilda's figure. It reminded her of "The Incident".

"What the hell is the big deal? They are a family after all," Himekawa muttered. "Weirdos, but still a family."

Aoi blinked, taking her focus off of Hilda's figure to realize that they spoke the truth. While unconventional, they still did look like a family- a rather close one actually. Aoi's eyebrow twitched and she went over to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Getting Beelze to quit being a wuss," Oga stated with an evil grin. Aoi blinked and the image of sharp teeth disappeared.

Beelze coward away from his father and went into Hilda's arms.

"Leave master alone," Hilda said with a glare.

"Nope." Rather than try to fight her for him, Oga simply picked Hilda up and dragged them all into deeper water. Aoi's mouth dropped on reflex.

"I'll kill you!" Hilda yelled, grabbing onto his shoulder with a death grip. Oga winced and groaned as Beelze climbed up to the top of his head to get as faraway from the water as possible.

"Its barely at our shoulders," he mumbled, prying Hilda's hands off of him. Hilda simply dug her nails in further.

Aoi, and the rest of the group, were flabbergasted by the seemingly intimate scene.

"I HATE YOU OGA!" Furuichi screamed, crying.

"Its scenes like that that make you remember that they've had a kid together," Kanzaki muttered with a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

"...So noisy," Oga muttered, resting his forehead against Hilda's.

"...Here I thought you were modest," Hilda stated with a smirk. She let her eyes flicker over to group.

"I'm not a pansy," he mumbled, patting Be'el on his head. Beelze quit shaking and nodded in understanding, climbing down to get between them.

And then he let go.

The water was calm and warm. The floaties did their job and he stayed afloat.

"Great job, master," Hilda said with a kiss on the cheek. Beelze clapped in triumph and pointed at Oga, then his cheek.

"Him too?" Hilda asked, with just a slight widening of her visible eye. Oga grunted his approval and shrugged. At this point it was wasn't a big deal. Seeing his nonchalance, she complied with the kiss, one she had to go on the tip of her toes for.

Be'el cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**After ch.159...?**

* * *

"How was the show?" Misaki asked her brother from the table as he entered the house. Hilda drank her tea demurely as she waited for them to reach her line of vision.

"Troublesome," Oga answered, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"It must have been something if it tired Be'el out," Misaki said with a smile. Her nephew was so adorable! "Crap! I should have made you take pictures!"

Hilda agreed and finished her tea as Oga gave her an expectant stare. Deciding to concede as he had done a Master a great service, she followed them up into their room. She didn't see Misaki give them a knowing stare as she moved over into the living room to watch TV.

"I hate you for not coming with me," Oga commented as he passed Be'el over to her. Hilda was the only who could tuck him into bed without waking him back up.

"It must have been something," she stated wryly. Oga collapsed onto his chair as Hilda settled on the bed, watching Be'el sleep peacefully. Oga was about to comment about how creepy that was, but bit his tongue when he saw the smile that unconsciously appeared.

"You should do that more often," Oga stated. Hilda turned to him with a raised eyebrow, the smile gone. Oga rolled his eyes and motioned for her to get closer. Hilda obliged and was taken by surprise when he pulled her forward onto his lap.

"Smile." Oga didn't wait for a response and kissed her. He pulled her close and Hilda hesitantly responded. Oga decided that he needed to make her feel amazing. Their hook-ups had been spontaneous and full passion and not to say he didn't make her feel good, but he could admittedly try harder.

Oga put her down on the carpeted floor and pulled back to hover over her.

"What?" Hilda asked, confused by his intense gaze.

"Try to keep quiet."


End file.
